


Stuck In Her Head

by Grumpy_Bubble_Tea



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea/pseuds/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea
Summary: I've seen a lot of work taking place after Apollo's photos of Persephone get out, and she goes to stay with Hades. I decided to take a chance at writing this as well. Warnings for mentions of r*pe, but nothing will be explicitly described or depicted. It isn't too long; Rather short and sweet, I wanted to test the waters as this is my first fanfiction for Lore Olympus ever. I do intend on making plenty more in the future, of better quality, and hopefully some with multiple chapters that'll be far longer than this.





	Stuck In Her Head

Pink eyes stare up at a blue ceiling.

... Was his home always this dark? Maybe so. She didn't quite remember how dark his home was, but then again, her mind had been too busy to think on it. Hades' home was quite different from her own. In fact, Persephone had come to realize the entire Underworld was quite different from Olympus and the Mortal Realm. For one, the sky was always that of nighttime, littered with brightly glowing stars. There was no sunlight, no Spring time, nor any warmth around here. The area could be cold, and seemingly unwelcome to someone like Persephone, who was raised in the Mortal Realm, and adjusted to the warmth of the season of blooming, under the radiant sun. This major difference always reminded Persephone that she hardly belonged here. She was a young Goddess, who lived under strict rules, agreed to eternal maidenhood, blossomed flowers in the Spring, and was meant to obediently remain by the sides of close family like her mother or Artemis--whom was a friend and almost sister-like figure. 

Lately, Persephone had come to understand that none of these were meant to be permanent. 

The rules she always lived under became nearly entirely void as soon as she moved in with Artemis. One rule she always remembered was, "No Men in The House," but this was always broken. Not that it ever bothered Persephone though, in fact, she always found it pleasant when Eros dropped by. His bubbly and exciting personality near perfectly mixed with her own, and she found herself quite keen of him. He was her friend--no--her _family_. The only time she could ever think of herself wanting to uphold that rule was when she broke the second rule of her life; Eternal maidenhood. 

She tossed and turned in the blue bed of the guestroom with discomfort at the thought. It wasn't like she ever wanted to be an eternal maiden. This was one of many things she was forced into by her overly protective mother, Demeter. Despite not wanting to be a virgin forever, she also did not want to lose her virginity as soon as she did, nor did she want to lose it in the way that she did. Her usually smiling face turned to an expression of pure disgust, and her stomach twisted and turned. The Goddess sat up in bed, and as she did so, it became apparent how her hair had grown from her shoulders to her knees, and a flower crown bearing blue petals had magically turned up onto her crown. It hurt her even more when she recalled how Apollo had complimented her hair. He looked her in the eyes as he left her bed, a carefree smile on his face, and complimented her magenta locks before leaving her in dismay and distraught. 

He had the audacity to say such to her after taking her virginity. When Persephone thought of how he snuck into her room in the dead of night and did such an act to her, she grew sick. She could feel the warmth of his body on hers, and the shifted weight of the bed after he had climbed on top of her, and the confusion within her mind as her thoughts and consciousness grew terribly hazy. She remembered locking herself in her mind and telling herself she would stay there until he was finished, only temporarily coming back to reality when the bright flash of his camera snapped in her face. And since then, Persephone could not comfortably take any sort of photo. The flash haunted her, as did the thought of Apollo. She needed to stop thinking of him. She shut her eyes tightly and desperately cleared her head of his dirty and unwelcome presence, and when her eyes opened again, she finally noticed warm, fresh tears had bubbled in her eyes and began spilling down her soft cheeks. Persephone sniffled as she began wiping them away with her hands, but more continued to fall, and her mouth had unwillingly stuck itself into a frown. 

Cerberus approached her, having opted to remain by herself after enjoying all the kindness she had shown him with her petting him, complimenting him, and happily calling him her, "Good boy," every time she saw him. He gently sat his head in her lap and whimpered at her obvious pain, and Persephone gently pet him and smiled softly--genuinely--comforted by his concern. 

"I'm okay, Cerberus..." She chuckled quietly, both to herself and the caring animal laying with her. "Really, I'm okay." Persephone lovingly wrapped her arms around him, the silk of her white night gown gently brushing at his fur as she hugged him. When she released, she sighed and looked around the room, unable to relax.

"... Let's go for a walk around the house. You have to be quiet, okay? I don't want to wake Hades..." Cerberus seemed to understand, as he got up and hopped off the bed, and she climbed out beside him. For a moment, she considered making the bed and tidying up the sheets, but she decided against it, justifying this by telling herself in her mind that she would return to bed after a short walk. She wouldn't be gone for more than half an hour, she declared to herself. With that, she motioned Cerberus along, and exited the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes quietly settled on pink hair. It was all Hades really could see, as Persephone stared at the floor after he had approached. He realized the light in her office was still on, despite it being late, and most people having gone home for the night. It was as easy to notice as a lighthouse at sea. He watched her with arms crossed and eyes filled with concern, as she remained silent and refused to make eye contact with her. Hades looked away, then back at her, and then cleared his throat. He wanted to keep her attention, but he had no intention of upsetting her or intimidating her. She was clearly upset enough. 

"... Hey, it's alright." He tried to keep a soft tone in his voice to comfort her. "I just want to know why you're here so late." As he spoke, Hades crouched to her height to try and meet those gorgeous eyes of hers. He had never seen her act quite like this before. Normally, she was smiling, and welcoming. He couldn't help but compare the person he was watching right now to the Persephone he had taken on a tour around the building. She was sociable, kind, and silly. His scoundrel rate had swam all over the place that day, and just hearing her speak, and seeing her beam at him made his heart flutter. It made it skip a beat, and nearly hop out of his blue, scar-covered chest. They walked together, and ate together, and she even let him hold her close as the journalist they had run into snapped a picture of the two of them together. 

But today, she was the opposite. She was silent, and off-beat. She wasn't remaining quiet to ignore him, or make him go away.

Hades could tell that much.

Her silence was out of solemn. Perhaps even out of pain. She seemed bothered and upset, and that hurt Hades nearly as much as it hurt Persephone. Truthfully, he wanted greatly to wrap his arms around her and let her head rest against his chest as he comforted her. She would relax, and settle against him, her mind comforted by the beat of his heart, and her riled up feelings relaxed by his gentleness. He wanted to assure her everything was going to be alright, and there was nothing to be worried about, but he could not do that because he did not even have a slight idea as to what may have happened. All he knew was that something was wrong. 

And this was only confirmed once her eyes met his, and he saw that she had begun crying. Streams of tears rushed down her face, and fell onto the floor, and as Hades took this in, he felt his heart shatter into billions of small pieces. Quickly, he guided her inside her office and shut the door. If there was one thing he knew for sure, nobody liked crying out in the open. As soon as they were inside, she broke into sobs. Her small body shook, and her hands rushed to shield her face from Hades. She cried, and cried, and cried, and Hades only frowned deeper and deeper. He didn't quite know what to say. He frantically looked around, deciding first he would grab some tissues to dry her face, before fully digesting his surroundings. 

Across the room was what looked like a suitcase. Persephone had her outfit for the next day on top of the suitcase, which was resting on the floor, and her hair brush was the final layer on the very top of the pile like a cherry on ice cream. Confused, his gaze fell back to her. His eyes were furrowed and he found himself unsure of what to ask first. Were those her belongings? Why were they here? Was that part of why she was crying? If not, why was she crying? Did somebody hurt her? Did he have to go hurt them? His mind swarmed with these thoughts and more, but he was unable to open his mouth and audibly speak any of the inquiries filling his head like water flooding a bath tub. Before any could spill over and finally become real spoken questions, Persephone hurriedly collided with his chest, and her arms wrapped around his body.

It was done so quickly, and with so much force that Hades found himself stumbling back a bit, and in shock, watching her.

It took several moments to even register that she was now holding onto him, and her face buried in his shirt, and her tears soaking up in his clothes, but he finally, hesitantly, returned the gesture with far less force and urgency. One of his hands gently rubbed her back, trying to provide some sort of comfort for her visible suffering. Her legs became weak, and she started sinking to the floor through her tears, and Hades quickly went down with her. He gently kept her close and she settled in his lap, still resting against him. His hand continued rubbing her back and his head rested on top of hers. Any other time, he would be worried about how this would look to anyone who happened to walk in without warning, but in this moment, Persephone was his absolute priority. The two stayed like this for a few minutes before her tears subsided her sobs died down to occasional sniffling. 

"... Please talk to me, Kore. You're worrying me." He finally broke the silence that had begun once she calmed down. 

"... the photos got out..." She squeaked out quietly, her eyes watching the floor before meeting his. Hades watched her with worry and confusion. 

"What photos, Kore...? Were there more taken than the one on the tabloid of us...?" 

Persephone shook her head in response and broke out of his arms. Stumbling and wobbling, she rose to her feet, and held onto the end of her desk for balance and support. Hades remained close to her, keeping his hands near her to catch her in case she fell. 

"... Apollo took pictures of me." She answered him in an almost deadpan and lifeless voice. Her hair was now flowing to the floor, growing several feet long. "He... One night, he... He came into my room, and..." Her eyes fell to her suitcase as she spoke. Hades followed her gaze before returning his eyes to her. 

"We... I..." She shook her head to clear her mind, then chose to start at the beginning, "We had a movie night at our place, but I went to bed early. Apollo came to my room, woke me up, and made me sleep with him." As she recalled the events, she began to cry again, but there was no sniffling or sobbing or shaking this time. Just tears of pure pain slipping from her emotionless eyes. Her hair grew even longer. "And he took photos." 

"... He raped you, and took photos of it?" Hades asked with both shock and rising anger in his voice. Persephone simply nodded. 

"I didn't think of it as rape at first," She tried to explain, "But Eros said it was. We spoke one time, on the roof, and... When he realized I wasn't a virgin anymore, he asked what happened, and found out. I had agreed to it--I had said it was okay. But..."

"... You weren't really okay with it, were you? You just said it to get him to go?" 

Persephone nodded again. "... And he sold the photos to a tabloid, and word got out, and now I'm in trouble. I'm going to lose my scholarship for school, and I can't stay with Artemis anymore, and I can't go back to my mother, and I have nowhere else to go, so--"

"... So you're living in your office." Hades flatly finished her sentence. Persephone nodded once more before using her sleeves to gently wipe her eyes dry. 

"This... This is no way to live, Kore..." 

"I can't go anywhere else..." 

"... Stay with me. Please. You can stay in the guest room." He gently stepped towards her as he spoke in a soft voice to keep her calm, setting a careful hand on one of her shoulders. Persephone looked up at him and shook her head frantically. 

"I-I couldn't do that! That's your home! I'd be intruding, and besides, if anyone found out I had runaway there you'd be just as swamped with unwanted attention as me..." 

"It isn't intruding. You're always welcome there, Kore. And if anyone finds out and has a problem with it, they'll have to go through me first. I won't let anyone hurt you." He watched her for a moment and their eyes remained locked with each other, Hades wanting nothing more than to protect her, and Persephone wanting nothing more than to avoid being a burden to one person who still treated her right. His hand carefully rested upon her pink cheek, admiring how smooth her skin was, but more importantly trying to keep her focus on him. 

"... Alright, Hades. Thank you very much." 

"It's my pleasure, Kore. I'll make sure you have everything you need." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... You're too sweet to me." The words quietly escaped from Persephone's mouth as quickly as they had come into her mind. She had concluded long ago that she did not deserve somebody as helpful or caring or loving as Hades, but she was more than grateful for the kindness he had shown her. She made sure to keep this in mind as her fingertips ever so delicately traced along the blue wall of the hallway she was walking down. Cerberus was by her side, rubbing against her every now and again to keep her comforted. Each of her foot steps were quiet and light to avoid making too much noise, even if only causing a creak in the floor at most. Her feet were bare, and initially she flinched at the coldness of the floor beneath her, but the more she walked, the more she grew used to it. The only thing she couldn't adjust to was the chilly air of Hades' home that blew past her and forced her to shiver lightly every now and again. She stopped after a while, having arrived in the kitchen, and sat at the table in the darkness. 

Persephone folded her arms on the table and carefully set her head down, and Cerberus sat on the floor beside her. His eyes were glued to her, still worried for her well being, but she seemed rather calm for now. As she settled, she ran a hand through her long locks and knocked her flower crown onto the floor, which the animal of the two beings in the room happily began to play with, with great interest, much like a child. Persephone watched for a moment before chuckling, and then breaking into hearty laughter that made her smile brightly and sit up straight. 

She always laughed hardest after she cried. Perhaps it was because that was when she was most in need of a little happiness. 

"... Kore?" The familiar voice of the King of the Underworld broke her from her concentration. Instantly, her head whipped around to see him, and her hair flew out of her way as she spotted him standing in the doorway, in his robe and slippers. His entire ensemble was dark blue. Persephone was convinced that perhaps he only owned clothing in blue and black, but she only wore clothing in pink and white, so she supposed she couldn't judge him too much. 

She would be more than happy to change that by slipping into one of his shirts, or perhaps being allowed to wear his coat again. Hades was far taller than her, so when his clothes was laid on her body, it swallowed her up, and she loved that. His outfits were, naturally, laced with his scent and just to know that they belonged to him made Persephone blush and appreciate them. As she thought on this, her cheeks became warm and rosy, and her hair proceeded to continue growing, but she was quickly snapped out of this head-over-heels stupor when Hades called her name again. 

"Kore," He spoke as he walked over, only stopping when Cerberus stood up to insist on keeping a distance between the two, almost like a guard dog. Persephone reached down and pet his head before speaking in a loving tone, sweet like honey, and relaxing like tea, "It's okay, Cerberus. I'm alright now." 

Cerberus looked between the God and the Goddess before hesitantly stepping back and allowing Hades to fully move in. He remained cautious, not wanting to upset her, but still yearning to understand why she was up so late. 

"... Did something happen, Kore? Why are you awake at this hour? Another nightmare--"

"Another nightmare." She sighed, then yawned as sleep deprivation caught up with her. Nowadays, she found herself sleepless, and if she did manage to get a few hours in, they were usually plagued by a nightmare of the night with Apollo replaying in her brain like a broken record. Her head would spin, and her stomach would tie itself in knots, and tears would rain from her face and flood the surface beneath her. Hades frowned, able to understand her pain on a personal level. He, too, suffered from nightmares, of different events, but still bad enough to ruin his slumber. Before he could open his mouth again, Persephone held her arms out to him, and he happily took this invitation to hug her. 

The two were frozen in time as they came into contact, arms keeping each other in an affectionate embrace. Hades happily took in the scent of her, smelling of flowers, and honey, sweet like nectar. Persephone on the other hand enjoyed his warmth. It was a great change of temperature from the chilly room surrounding them, and hearing the repeated thumping of his heart in his chest like a beat from a drum calmed her. Her breaths became mild and serene, and her eyes began to close. It wasn't until she caught her head from drooping that she became aware of the fact that his presence alone was making her fall back into a peaceful rest. She could feel the movement of his chest and stomach as a loving chuckle erupted from his lips as he too grasped that she was slipping into the grasp of a well-needed slumber. 

"Let me carry you back to bed, Persephone." 

"I..." She yawned once more, then persisted with her response, "I don't want to go to bed alone again." 

Hades' cheeks flushed instantly, as the first solution in his mind was to share his own bed with her. Now, that would be crossing several lines and boundaries set in place, what with their differences in status, and the youth of their relationship, but Persephone was more than pleased by the idea. She seemed to catch onto his thoughts without him having to speak them to life, as she chimed, "Can I spend the night with you? Please?" 

"... A-Are you sure, Kore?" 

"I'm sure. But only if it's alright with you." 

"..." He wanted to oblige to her request with every fiber of his being. His heart yearned for her, and any opportunity to comfort her, or please her, or put a smile on her face was an opportunity Hades would run across the universe to take. And if she would let him cuddle her? Wrap his arms around her and protect her as she rested?

Gods, that would've been absolute Heaven.

"It's... More than alright, Persephone. Here, I'll even give you a lift." 

"Why, thank you, taxi." She grinned drowsily. 

"The trip will cost you though, of course, ma'am." 

"Your scoundrel rate is starting to reach new peaks." The two of them shared a much needed laugh before Hades carried her off to his bedroom, holding her like a princess, and allowing her crown to remain resting against his heart. When he arrived, he set her down and tucked her into the blue sheets, before climbing into the other side of his bed. Just as the two began to settle and become adjusted to the warmth of the covers, Cerberus hurried into the room, jumped onto the bed, and happily set himself in the middle of the two. He curled up comfortably, and Hades could've sworn that he grinned at him. 

Blocked from potentially cuddling Persephone by his own dog. Hades couldn't even fathom the scoundrel rating Cerberus had built for himself. 

"Good night, Hades." 

Hades was quickly stolen from his stare down with Cerberus by Persephone's considerate and thoughtful words, spoken with a drowsy grogginess that showed she would soon be asleep for the night. Hades smiled. 

"Good night, Kore. Sweet dreams." 

Persephone, with closed eyes, beamed to herself. As she thought on his words that resonated deeply within her heart and refreshed her brain to pleasant thoughts of all the times they had shared together in the Underworld, Persephone shifted into a harmonious dormancy for the night. Hades looked over at her and laughed to himself, quietly, when he realized she had already been kidnapped by whatever dream she was about to enter. 

"Goodnight, Cerberus." He spoke one last time, reaching over to run a delicate hand through the dog's silky black coat before going into a dream of his own. 


End file.
